


И вновь о пончиках

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Продолжение для "В том числе пончики"





	И вновь о пончиках

Пончики, размышлял Тони, конечно, хороши. Хороши, и прекрасны, и великолепны. Стив Роджерс и того лучше.  
— Капитан Роджерс зол, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — Очень.  
ДЖАРВИС — умненький. У-у-у-мненький, как сволочь.  
Тони вполголоса ругнулся, баюкая руку, закатанную в свежий высокотехнологичный гипс. На самом деле — универсальный самозатвердевающий полимер. В "Старк Индастриз" его разработали буквально в прошлом месяце. А руку Тони сломал вот сейчас. Два часа назад. Миссия была. И хорошо еще, что только руку, повезло. Мог и шею.  
— Чем сейчас занят капитан Роджерс? — уточнил Тони. Стиву неплохо было бы вымыться, поесть и вздремнуть, а не злиться, колотя боксерскую грушу, например.  
— Капитан Роджерс покинул душевую и отправился на кухню.  
— Молодец, — пробормотал Тони.  
Ему, конечно, дали таблетки, поэтому теперь рука почти не болела. Но зато и напиться нельзя. А Тони так хотел. Тони упал на кровать. Раскинул конечности и стал думать, что хорошо быть маленькой морской звездочкой. Мозгов ноль. Ползешь себе, безмозглый, тепло и приятно. Правда, сожрать могут.  
Тони Старк сломал руку, заслонив собой Капитана Америку. Иначе б Роджерса сожрали, как тупую морскую звезду. Тони не мог поступить иначе. А Роджерс зол, и — ни слова благодарности. Прорычал что-то вроде "могли убить" — и умотал злиться и плеваться ядом.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
Каждый делает что может. А чего не может сделать, так извиняйте. Не может, например, смотреть, как Капитана Америка размажут по стеночке. Чёрт знает, отрастет ли он на этой стеночке обратно.  
Тони, кажется, тоже разозлился. Но задремал. Таблетки действовали.  
А когда перестали — проснулся.  
На пороге стоял Роджерс, злобно поджав губы и сверкая глазами. И почти что дышал огнем. А Тони зевал и пытался со сна проморгаться.  
Роджерс молчал и молчал.  
Тони даже зевать прекратил.  
— Я тебе пончики пожарил, — тяжелым голосом сообщил наконец Роджерс. Аккурат в момент, когда молчание сделалось невыносимым. — И. Я поступил бы так же.  
У Тони громко и нетерпеливо заурчало в животе.


End file.
